Siblings
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: For years, plants and animals have lived in a shaky harmony among Mobius, most still bitter about a war that has long since ended in a world shattering into nothingness. Whatever little peace has been made between the races is tested by two children and their older siblings upon a chance meeting no one could've anticipated.


**I'm…very nervous about posting this fic. O_O;**

 **It's about time that I started posting fics here again (my name is Galaxina-the-Seedrian for crying out loud), but…I'm aware that I had a bad…reputation here. This is more so a test to see if I could redeem myself as a writer.**

 **With that in mind…**

 **WARNING:** This will include shipping; some shipping will involve Tailsmo, Knuxouge, and other couples that I won't spoil. There will also be eventual SonicxGalaxina (Sonxina as I like to call is…well, no, it's actually a stupid name, I'll work on it). That's right; I still like shipping him with a plant. Sue me.

 **NOTE:** _THIS IS IN NO WAY CANON TO ANY UNIVERSE INVOLVING SONIC! This is an AU! Let's get that straight._

 **Enjoy~!**

 **P/F/P/F**

 **Prologue**

 **(~)**

… _And so the planet itself cracked further and further into the core until it split in two, and those two halves proceeded to crumble into destruction. Thousands of lives that had remained on the planet were taken in the process of its destruction. Those involved in the war of the ages knew then and there that they had gone too far. It spelled the end of Green Gate._

That had been over a hundred years ago and still none seemed to remember exactly how the Galactic War between Mobius and Green Gate led to such a horrible end. It appeared to be that many wanted to make sure that part of history was wiped away completely from memory. What everyone remembered was the aftermath; in which those on Green Gate who had lost their homes were apologetically allowed to coexist with the people of Mobius. They were understandably upset, most being unforgiving of the matter, and eventually this led to once again an uncomfortable stance between the two races:

The people of plants known as Seedrians

The people of animals known as Mobians

Both refused to get along, yet they knew well of why their arrangements were created in the first place. The Mobians welcomed the Seedrians out of a strange sense of mercy and compassion, while the Seedrians honored their treaty by acting in peace. Yet hatred still lingered, clearly. The Mobians of the past had once given their enemy Seedrians clear lands for them to build upon as an act of apology. About fifty years ago from the present, of course, that land had been taken from them by an army of echidnas who nowadays have been mostly wiped out for reasons most blame the Seedrians for. Thus, the Seedrians took refuge within a darkened forest that they transformed into their regal kingdom that they had named after their lost planet.

Mobotropolis was the main city of the Mobius kingdom. While Green Gate ran its land with the power of the mystics, the city was built upon technology. Though the Mobians honored nature as much as the Seedrians themselves, they relied less on such a world since the Seedrians took over their forests. The Seedrians themselves often wondered if this was a sign of their betrayal towards the natural world, some even going as far as to accuse them and preaching about it to those who were willing to hear. It was no better for the Mobians themselves, who started painting the Seedrian race as evil necromancers who would one day curse their world like they tried to during the War.

Regardless, peace reigned through the planet, and both races at least managed to respect and tolerate one another for the time being.

For…the time being…as in it did not last for more than a hundred years. Even then, there was conflict, there was violence, there were those who continued to rebel against the treaty. But none was worse than the tragedy that occurred ten years prior to this very day. On this day, we keep our silence, and we pray for the souls who were lost at the Mobian Capital.

It was this day, that sparked a similar conflict from the many hundred years before, and it began to grow over the years in the hearts of all.

 **(~)**

 _Eight years ago…_

A blur shot through the unusually peaceful streets that suddenly exploded with sounds of anger-filled screams that grew louder with each step. The blur seemed to fear nothing as it proceeded to dash through the large city with its tall buildings, shops, restaurants, and of course other denizens that strolled through the formerly tranquil Saturday. A pot-bellied pig, adorned in a street-vendor's uniform, ran as fast as his chubby legs could carry him, his face reddening in both pure rage and in supporting the reality of his unfit physique. A few poor residents who decided to remain oblivious to this porkchop's rage was soon hammer-thrown into the air, which seemed to equally prove otherwise of this Mobian's health-status.

"GET BACK HERE YOU RODENT! **I'LL PLUCK OUT EVERY ONE OF YOUR LITTLE QUILLS UNTIL YOUR HEAD BURSTS INTO A BLOODY GEYSER!** "

The blur screeched to a halt, turning its small, child-sized blue form towards the chili-dog vendor, who his had just pickpocketed out of. In his hand was a bag filled with chilidogs, the delicacies of which he had stolen along with several assorted condiments. Arrogantly, the child poked a finger up in a pose. "Oh, sure, how I'd love to return to you for such an early encore," he grinned, "However, I have a date with another at the moment. It'd be rude to stand them up for someone like y-AAH!"

With a shriek the blue hedgehog immediately leapt into the air to dodge the pig's unsavory attack involving a body-slam-esque tackle that did the older creature no favors. The child landed on the chubby-elder's back and bounced ahead, zooming off into another blur. The vendor pushed himself up and snarled while several passers stared in shock at the speed of the boy they'd probably seen a hundred times before. The pig threw down his hat and stamped on it as the thieving hedgehog got away at the speed of sound.

As the young hedgehog fled out of harm's way, he shuffled a hand into his bag and pulled out a chili dog, the fragrance drifting through his nostrils. His licked his lips and stuffed it into his mouth, licking his gloveless fingers that Mobians usually wore. He slid to a stop once he reached his homestead with a big grin, looking at its old, shabby appearance with pride. Usually, people and animals in his situation would be living in a box or something worse than that (the orphanage he had once lived in was not…homely, per se), he was always one to stick out for the better. His home was a large abandoned building, possibly once a business that doubled as a home.

In the home currently wasn't exactly much, but put a roof over his head and give him anything that was remotely something he could sleep on and he would take it happily over living on the streets like some weirdos he knew. As far as he was concerned, he was living like a king. Not as fancy as the snooty Royal family (his opinions on royalty were, as of late, very negative like most sharing his living conditions), but comfortable enough to accommodate. There were flaws, such as leaks, random holes that he swore didn't exist beforehand, and sometimes random little creatures that would try to steal whatever the hedgehog had with him, but he was content regardless.

Said hedgehog, blue with sharp green eyes, wore little clothing for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because he was an animal, and most male anthropomorphic animals didn't really need clothes other than shoes and gloves. Though he wore the same attire as any other-white gloves and red shoes with white straps and golden buckles-he also wore a red scarf around his neck that dragged on the ground when he went at normal walking speed. It was the one thing he had left of his father after…

"…I wonder," the hedgehog murmured, "How mom's doin'…"

He hadn't seen his mother in years. He wasn't exactly sure he even cared. They had become distant after the accident (which wasn't an accident, no matter what the royalties said to try to ease the growing chaos), and once she'd suddenly disappeared things…didn't exactly fair well. Now that he thought about it, he didn't know exactly what happened to his siblings either. Manic and Sonia…he was too young to stick around, and they weren't quite mature enough to take care of him, whilst being mature enough to at least take care of themselves even though they did try so hard for him. He never saw any of them again either.

Suddenly he smiled a bit. How funny this was, he was probably thinking, as he fell back into a relaxed pose against a wall that was ready to fall apart. With his speed, he didn't fear the possibility of it falling onto him and crushing his small body.

There was a reason people called him Sonic after all.

 **(~)**

Within the castle walls of Green Gate's magnificent kingdom populated by the natures that were bestowed upon them many years prior, was a young, impatient young girl, bouncing up and down. Her hair was cerulean, as was the rest of her attire along with some white and gold features, and atop her head was a single budding flower with possible ivory petals. Her eyes were a shade of purple, and her grin was toothy and large.

"Are they back yet? Are they, are they, huh-huh-huh?!"

"Princess, you must calm yourself. I'm sure they'll return any moment now."

"But it's been soooooooooo long already! When is she gonna GET here! I want my baby sister NOW!"

Eight years; she had been a single child for eight years straight. A lonely eight years those were for her, going nowhere but the endless hallways of the labyrinth of a castle she called her home. Those days ended today, at this very night, in which her mother's "water broke" after months of pregnancy. To her dismay, she, the little princess who had waited for this moment far longer than anyone else so she thought, was not allowed to come with them to the hospital. Thus, the root of her impatience grew everlasting until they should return.

Her caretaker, the fifth one this month alone (she was an energetic child, and we'll simply leave it at that), was named Venus, on account of a dark green Venus flytrap hanging on her head. So far, she was faring better than the others had, which was a blessing to her parents for whatever reason. In the young princess' opinion, she could take care of herself. However, she did like Venus a lot; she was funnier than the other nannies.

Venus spoke evenly with an almost laid-back demeanor. "Galaxina," she said, "Patience is a virtue, dear."

Galaxina proceeded to pout at the taller, wiser Petali. Scratch that; she was funnier than the other nannies _most of the time._

"I HATE PATIENCE!" Galaxina whined, stamping her foot on the ground, "I always have to wait for stuff! Always! 'We'll let you come to the Great Tree when you're older, Galaxina.' 'We'll have cookies after dinner, Galaxina.' 'Let your friend go on the slide first, Galaxina.' 'Your sister's coming soon, Galaxina, you must be PATIENT.'"

Galaxina crossed her arms and huffed as she turned away, Venus lightly chuckling at her. "Well it has been 'soon', mother!" she said to the person who was currently away; she probably thought that the woman was omniscient or whatever, "How much longer must you keep me?!"

Dramatically, the littler girl fell over onto her back, her short hair lying around her messily as she stared up at the ceiling. Venus almost gave a sympathetic look to the child. "I remember when I was your age," she sighed, "I remember when I was waiting for my little sister, too. I was just as impatient as you were."

Galaxina grumbled a quizzical "yeah", trying to hide her curiosity with her irritated pout. Venus suddenly smirked. "And do you know what happened when my parents came home?" she asked, almost suspiciously."

The young princess sat up, now fully invested. "What?" the little girl asked.

"They came back with a boy instead."

A shriek full of terror effectively sounded from the little girl, making Venus giggle at the child's clear cootie stage still not having left the child. Suddenly, like a good little Seedrian, she went over and sat next to Venus, crossing her legs like a samurai, smiling a little too big while sweating bullets. "You know what?" Galaxina coughed, "They can take their time. Patience is a virtue, is what I always say."

"Is it now?" Venus smiled lightly, "A very good saying indeed."

At that very moment, the doors opened; Queen Hertia was being pushed in by her husband on a wheelchair, and immediately the little girl darted out to her mother in excitement. Venus smiled after the little girl as Galaxina quickly asked to see her newborn sister. King Lucas gently told her that her mother needed rest.

"Be a little more quiet, dear," the king said, "It's been a tiresome night."

"Do not fret, Lucas," the queen smiled at her husband, "I am alright. Just…tired is all…" she looked at her daughter, craning the bundle in her arms just so, "You may see your sister now."

Galaxina gasped softly at the small, green-haired child lying in her mother's arms, wrapped in a pink blanket. Unlike her single bud on the top of Galaxina's head, her little sister had two buds on each side, like ears of a sort. They had not even come close to the stages of blooming like her single bud, and they were as green and smooth as her leafy hair.

"She's beautiful," Galaxina awed, "She's wonderful…she's…so…cute…" she looked up at her mother, "Can I hold her?!"

"Galaxina!" Lucas scolded, "What have I said to you before?"

Galaxina nodded her head apologetically. "Oh, very sorry, mother," she said, " _May_ I hold her, _please mother?_ "

Hertia laughed a little while Lucas sighed heavily, shaking his head. Their daughter really did need to learn her manners. "Of course you may, my child," the queen stated gently, "But do be careful. She's very small and fragile."

"I will, mother," Galaxina said, reaching out to her sibling with much care and love in her eyes.

Lucas stared warily as the small child was placed in Galaxina's arms. Galaxina, the little princess who was known to drop and throw any object in her hands if she suddenly felt the need to. Galaxina, who tended to pop the heads off of her baby-sized dolls if ever she was too bored playing with her toys the 'right way'. Galaxina…oh dear, his Galaxina…

But to his surprise, Galaxina was being very careful with her new sister, as if the smallest of the Seedrians in that room was as precious as the very riches royalty was bestowed upon, perhaps even more-so than anyone would imagine. Lucas felt a small weight lift from his shoulders and sighed in relief in sync with his wife's, and there's no way on Mobius that he wouldn't be able to notice. Though Hertia may have been more trusting and calm about their daughter's growing independence, it was inspiriting to know that she was still aware of Galaxina's antics all the same.

"Ooh, I love her!" Galaxina declared, "I love her so much! What's her name?"

Hertia and Lucas both smiled softly at her. "Cosmo," Hertia answered, "Her name…is Cosmo."

 **(~)**

The pair had been in some sort of accident, the detective had deduced upon. Unbiased to the source, and open-minded as an individual, he completely ignored angry accusations such as "it was those weeds that did it!" "I thought I saw a shrub headed up this way…I bet…" "It was a motherfucking Thorndragade! I'm telling you! A FUCKING THORNDRAGADE!"

They weren't much help, especially given that no one got a good look at the culprits, other than there were at least three of them around and were pretty fast for Mobians. There was no evidence that was easily identifiable other that the bloodstain that, most likely, had DNA of those responsible. Unfortunately, such technology was still fairly new, so it wouldn't exactly be accurate, much to the detective' chagrin.

Anyone would probably know this man from a mile away; he was a tall, green crocodile, wearing nothing but white gloves with some kind of techy cufflinks, and a dark grey trench coat ala noir films he was obviously inspired by. Many knew him as Vector the Crocodile, while others knew him as "that detective who seriously needed to get a clue".

And they'd be right in both cases.

Vector was the best detective in the fair city of Mobotropolis; he was also their _only_ detective. So investigations such as these usually fell onto his shoulders, whether people really wanted him to or not. He was open-minded, sure, but his chances of success were fifty-fifty. Half the time he himself caught the culprit, and would practically drag the scumbag to the Royal Guardsmen. On the other hand, there were plenty of time Vector would accuse an innocent denizen of the crime, whether they were even at the crime scene or not. It was safe to say that Vector's competence seemed to vary depending on the cases.

Of course, then there were examinations such as these, where evidence was seldom given. Vector sighed as he looked back to the pair, lying in their own pool of gore. They were both foxes, one a man roughly in his late twenties, and a woman who was around the male's age. They were dressed in clothing indicating that not only were they of the High Council, a rank lower only to the King and Queen themselves, but were out on such a night with the intentions of spending some time together as all couples do.

As a husband and wife, who happened to have a newborn child at home, would do.

Yes, Vector knew these two well, far too well for comfort. Amadeus and Rosemary Prower, or what was left of them…they had done so much in the few years they had served the Council…and here they were now, sinless victims of some sick, twisted monster's thirst for whatever hunger fed his evil. Her evil. Their evil. Whoever did this, would pay in the most merciless way possible, Vector would make sure of that.

The Royal Guards had secured the area for the detective, and some of them even helped with the search. The search for answers, evidence, anything that would give them an inkling of what happened and why. A black hedgehog in particular, one with red stripes in his quills, white fluff on his chest, and a piercing red glare seemed to give the most assistance, though not even he could find much of anything.

The hedgehog seemed to catch Vector staring at the bodies for too long, and went over to snap him back to reality. Though, in the most calm way he could, he grabbed Vector's arm, sighing. "We can't find anything, I'm afraid," the hedgehog sighed, "They had no enemies, no quarrels…and there's no trace of a weapon anywhere."

Vector hummed. "Whoever did this must've been so fast that they cleaned up all the evidence..." he shook his head, "But that don't make no sense. Gave us nothin' but their own corpses…and why even leave their bodies here anyway?"

"Do you think it was a Seedrian?"

Vector flinched, irritation rising as he shook his head. "Absolutely not," he said, "There would've been a trace of magic if it was one of 'em necromancers anyway. And even if it was them, I ain't seen a Seedrian move that fast before. 'Sides…"

Vector picked up a stick lying on the ground and pointed to the wounds on their bodies. He tapped _something_ with it, something that felt like bone but not quite. "Somethin' tells me that a weapon was involved," he stated, "Not one of those old-fashioned swords them shrubs use. No. Something like one of ours."

The hedgehog raised an eyebrow, looked at the wounded couple, and shook his head solemnly. "If that's the case," he sighed, "Then the Seedrians couldn't have done it…unless…"

"You think they're startin' to catch up to us?" Vector gave some kind of smirk, "They 'honor the natural world' too much to be doing that already."

"Perhaps a small splinter cell in Green Gate?" the hedgehog wondered, "We can't be closeminded to those options. Having Seedrians be responsible for the deaths of our kind isn't anything new."

"And if that's the case, I'll find a way to bring 'em in," Vector huffed, "But until we get the proper evidence, I ain't gonna drag 'em into this. Last time that happened wasn't pretty…'specially since the culprit was a Mobian…nearly led to another war."

The hedgehog rolled his eyes. "A lot of things seem to nearly cause some kind of new conflict between our kinds," he stated, "It's only natural…given the circumstances," he returned his gaze to the bodies, "What do we do about them?"

Vector let out another groan. "I…supposed we have to tell their families," he shook his head, "Whoever they have left, anyway…it ain't right, what happened to them. They have a kid…no more than three months old now. It's messed up."

"It's how life is," the hedgehog simply said, "Many beings in this world and far beyond it are evil, vile creatures."

"…what'll happen to the kid?"

The hedgehog simply stared on at the bodies. "He will be sent to an Orphanage until one of his relatives chooses to care for him," he said, "If not…I'm sure the King and Queen would be glad to…"

"They were good friends, weren't they? The Acorns and the Prowers…"

"Such a shame…"

Vector glowered menacingly, the thought just making him angrier and angrier. "Well, I ain't standin' for it," he growled, "I'm gonna find who did this. I swear on my badge that I will."

The hedgehog, one to rarely smile, smirked lightly at the crocodile, saying nothing more. His frown returned as he ordered some medical help who had arrived on the scene minutes later to escort the corpses out of the area. He himself would accompany them, the hedgehog said. He turned to Vector, nodding to him.

"I should hope to receive a report on your findings later," the hedgehog said, "Good luck, Detective."

"Aye, Shadow," Vector gave a small salute as the hedgehog departed with the medical team.

As the guards seemed to diminish, leaving the area somewhat sealed off from the populace for further investigative purposes, Vector stared down at where the Prowers were previously found, wondering if her could honor his promise.

 **A/N:**

 **I'm still very nervous about posting this. Like, to the point of paranoia. O_O;**

 **Okay, let me put it like this: my first fic. You guys remember it, right, "A SonicXCosmo story" (wow, what a rivetingly original name)? Well, not many people…liked it. Not because it was horribly written (it was so bad…T_T), but because the ship I wrote about was unwelcomed (that, and it was horribly written, the characters were OOC…yeah. I wasn't as skilled with fan fics as I am now, not that I'm the best in the world or anything). As a result, I was almost kicked off the site due to the fact that I was shipping a couple that made no sense. Since then, I've written a few more StH fics that I'm not exactly proud of, and have had a very prejudice view on the fandom as a whole.**

 **I have now realized that I was being very immature with some fics, but the first fic in question was not written in malice. It was written for fun. Any fic written in malice, like "The Gun Shot" was, is horrible. I apologize for even writing that fic in particular just because I prefer other fics above SonAmy. I'm only keeping it up because some people liked it, and it's a reminder of how far I've come and where I was before I was actually…decent. I wasn't a good Sonic author; I wasn't a good author period at the time.**

 **Before I disliked SonAmy simply because I saw her as a stalker, which isn't true. Just because Amy happens to find Sonic in one way or another doesn't make her a stalker. It's funnier to think that it's all simply a coincidence that these two keep meeting somewhere somehow. What this makes her is a "clingy girlfriend" type of character, which isn't healthy, but honestly not as bad as a murderous stalker. In turn, I like Amy now; I no longer view her as "evil", but I still don't see her ending up with Sonic due to her maturity, or lack thereof. She's not a psychopath out for blood, but there's no denying that she's a little untrusting of other possible "choices" that Sonic has. That's why I don't like SonAmy as an actual couple (unless its in the Sonic Boom universe, surprisingly…).**

 **You can say all you want that Amy will respect Sonic's choices, but I beg to differ upon these reasons:**

 **One, the comics aren't canon, so we can't really have that be the general base of proof. Yes, that goes for Sonally as well, unfortunately (that doesn't stop me from liking the couple).**

 **Two, Sonic X, the closest spin-off-to-game canon we have, DOES have Amy being overly cautious with girls who might like Sonic. Granted, she doesn't seem to do this often, but it still happens.**

 **Three, there was only one time where Amy seemed okay with another character being with Sonic…and that was in Sonic 06 (and we all know how that turned out…).**

 **There's nothing wrong with liking SonAmy, though. I see it's pros; it would be an interesting couple, a cute couple even. But I myself just do not like this couple. I respect your opinion, and would appreciate it if you would all accept mine.**

 **As for Tailsmo, I have NEVER ONCE disliked the shipping. EVER. It's just that sometimes I ship characters with several people; SonCosmo, Tailsmo, Taiream, Sonally, those are my ships. Shipping is like a hobby for me. I'll admit I ship them because I think they're cute and nothing else, but I also do not see anything that I find remotely bad about them given that they're fictional. And before you say something like "Sally's a b*tch" or whatever, then shut-up (I respect your opinion, it's just that I've heard that excuse so many times). If anything's wrong with Sally, it's that she's kind of a Mary Sue; and any mistake she's made, she's obviously regretted. I'd rather have Sonic be with someone like Sally than with Amy, and again, there's nothing wrong with liking either couple. It's opinion, and opinions are not pure fact, they're just what you believe to be true. So if you think Sally's bad and evil, I won't stop you from thinking that way; just please respect how I view it and be open-minded to the idea that not everyone is gonna agree with you.**

 **Finally, I would like to apologize to all of you for assuming you were all jerks out to kick me off of this site. Not everyone was horrible to me when I posted that fic. I'm sorry for my biased opinion, and I'm sorry that it has made me too afraid to post anything in this fandom for quite some time.**

 **I hope that everyone reading this takes this with a grain of salt at least, and that people are enjoying this story so far. :) I have big plans for this story! Very, very big plans!**

 **Thank you for reading, and God bless! Feel free to critique as you see fit.**

 **-GTS**


End file.
